


Triangular

by goroneko



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Boys, Drabble, Foursome probably idk, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Self-Insert, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goroneko/pseuds/goroneko
Summary: Self-insert in any gender.I don't even know why I wrote this tbh it's more of McCree/Genji if anything





	Triangular

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing

The creaking of his wires echoed in the dark room, metal grinding against metal like a rhythm over and over. Despite that, you could only focus on what was in front of you, hearing the rough, almost mechanical breathing above you, feeling the hot air ghosting against your skin.

 

You hear the young man groan against your neck, muttering what sounded like a curse in Japanese as his hand travelled upwards, tangling his cold, mechanical fingers in your hair. His other hand ghosted gently - almost awkwardly - over your bare hip, the warmth almost out-of-place in his cold embrace.

 

“For a playboy of the Shimada clan, you sure don’t know how to handle a partner,” a voice drawled. You look up to see the cyborg scowl, his red eyes glinting almost dangerously in the dim light.

 

“I could handle you,” he growled. You flinch as you feel his hand tighten, twisting your hair enough to inflict a brief, sharp pain.

 

The other man laughed, a soft drawl of a chuckle filling the room and making you shiver. For a moment, the dim lightbulb above you was blocked out as he reached over, cupping the younger man’s chin in his hand.

 

“You could, Genji. But after this.”

 

Your eyes widen as the mechanical hand in your hair goes slack - the older man had his hand in Genji’s hair, pulling him towards himself as his lips met with the other’s. Genji seemed to panic, attempting to pull away but failing as he was still positioned over you, hesitating as if he knew he would hurt you.

 

“McCree- wait-”

 

Genji’s protests were sealed off as McCree’s mouth - ever so skillfully - tamed his, his tongue sliding across and into Genji’s mouth. You could only watch in awe as Genji’s arms trembled with the effort of staying upright, his slim waist shaking as McCree yanked at his black hair.

 

“Don’t you want to give our guest a good show?” McCree murmured, pulling away just enough to taunt Genji, before sliding his tongue down his neck. For a moment, he seemed to flinch as he tasted the metal. “Of course, with whatever you have left.”

 

“I have more than you have, and will ever have,” Genji snapped, attempting to slap McCree’s hand away, only to let out a choked gasp as McCree pulled sharply at his hair again. For a moment, Genji’s face was shown in the light - under the heavy scars, his skin was flushed red, lips shiny and bruised from the rough kissing, eyes wide and pupils dilated as he glared at McCree. He almost looked like his age, which was oddly endearing.

 

“Why don’t we find out?” McCree jeered, his hand sliding under your shirt. A soft moan escaped your lips - it was easy to tell that the older man was more experienced, despite the rumors about Genji’s playboy days before he joined Blackwatch.

 

Genji seemed to bristle, the look in his eyes dangerous as he narrowed them. You yelp as you feel a tight grip around your ankle, Genji pulling it up to lock it over his shoulder as he leaned over, an almost fearsome determination in his eyes. You say his name, trying to reassure him-

 

“Genji-”

 

A shadow loomed over you, Genji and McCree, causing you to inhale sharply out of shock. McCree sighed, exasperated as he looked down at you, his eyebrow raised.

 

“Looks like we’ll be sharing this,” he said, half-jokingly as he leaned down to press a kiss against your temple. “Even though it was tempting to take it for myself.”

 

“Don’t talk as if you’re eating a meal,” Genji muttered. But even he looked unnerved, his hand dropping slightly to rest on your bare thigh. He nodded slightly, his tone flat. “Commander.”

 

Against the light, Commander Reyes looked more imposing that you had initially thought. His black coat rustled as he slid it off, dropping it to the ground with a muffled thud. Unceremoniously, he reached out over Genji to seize your chin, his lips drawn in a hungry smile as he leaned close.

 

“I’ll be taking over from here.”

**Author's Note:**

> "So the threesome-"  
> "DON'T SAY THREESOME, THERE'S PEOPLE HERE"  
> "WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY??? TRIANGLE???"  
>  "Call it a party"  
> "It's a SEXUAL TRIANGLE"


End file.
